


Рука помощи

by Alliar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бьякуран всегда рад помочь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рука помощи

Шоичи горит и плавится, и задыхается, и проклинает самого себя. У него горит лицо, а сердце учащенно бьется под ребрами, и иногда кажется, что оно пробьет их насквозь.   
И возбуждение. Оно стремительным потоком поднимается к горлу, сжимает его и ворует дыхание, а потом бьет в голову так сильно, что подкашиваются ноги.   
Шоичи начинает думать, что если он не сможет в ближайшие две минуты добраться до своей комнаты, то набросится на первого, кого встретит на своем пути.  
Какого черта.

Будь проклята Айрис и ее чудовищная лаборатория. Будь прокляты ее вонючие растения.   
Сучка еще и рассмеялась ему в лицо, довольная и жизнерадостная.  
— Ой, а я не сказала? — картинно удивилась она. — Как же я могла забыть о такой важной детали. Господин Ириэ, мои крошки немного… стимулируют сексуальное желание. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
Шоичи посмотрел на Айрис беспомощно и зло — из-за поднявшейся откуда-то из глубины ярости даже неловкость пропала.   
Айрис сделала вид, что испугалась, а в ее глазах плясали ехидные черти.  
— А хотите, я вам помогу?  
Шоичи смерил ее долгим взглядом, плохо соображая от застилающего все тумана. Брюки начинали сильно давить на пах, Айрис улыбалась, ожидая ответа. Наверное, она не сомневалась в желании Шоичи воспользоваться ее «помощью».  
— Не нуждаюсь, — процедил он сквозь зубы и качнулся назад, но быстро восстановил равновесие.  
Улыбка Айрис потухла.   
Шоичи знал, что среди отрядов иногда вспыхивают споры о том, удастся ли кому-нибудь его соблазнить. Многих прельщала его мнимая невинность, многие думали, что у него совсем нет опыта, и это было бы интересно.  
Шоичи было плевать, что они о нем думали. Главное, чтобы работа не стояла на месте.  
Когда он уходил — так быстро, как только мог, — ему показалось, что Айрис шепотом выругалась.  
Коридоры петляли и изгибались, переходили один в другой и ветвились. Шоичи шел уверенной поступью человека, знающего эти коридоры лучше, чем свои пять пальцев.   
Его колотило.   
Душный жар обволакивал его плотным коконом и сжимал бешено стучащее сердце, поэтому, когда он смог добраться до своей комнаты, дела были совсем плохи. Член пульсировал и ныл.   
Шоичи прикрыл за собой дверь, сделал несколько нетвердых шагов, скинул форменную куртку и повалился на кровать. Потолок то приближался, то снова отдалялся, в ушах стучала кровь, руки тряслись и не слушались.   
Где-то вдали слышались глухие удары и лязг — наверное, опять кто-то с кем-то сцепился.   
Шоичи потер ширинку на брюках, потом расстегнул две пуговицы и потянул вниз застежку. Последние силы ушли на то, чтобы слегка приподняться и стянуть с себя штаны вместе с трусами — руки ослабли, дыхание перехватило, все тело скрутило мучительным спазмом.  
Срочно хотелось что-то с этим сделать.  
Шоичи тяжело дышал, глядя в потолок.  
Он рассыпался на миллионы колких песчинок, собирался вновь, глотал ледяной воздух и сжимал в кулаке свой член. Видел потолок то болезненно четко, до мельчайших трещинок, то не мог рассмотреть ничего за белой пеленой перед глазами.   
Шоичи всхлипнул, зажмурившись, и развел сильнее ноги — насколько позволяли приспущенные на бедра брюки, — и сильнее сжал член. Спустя несколько ритмичных движений он излился на собственный живот, и ему стало немного легче.  
А потом все началось заново.  
Он не знал, сколько уже времени длилась агония — по внутренним ощущениям уже несколько часов, но на самом деле вряд ли больше получаса. Легче не становилось. Ему было болезненно мало прикосновений — хотелось, чтобы кто-то другой трогал его, чтобы переворачивал, ставил, нагибал, вставлял…  
Воздух горел в легких, дышать было тяжело и почти больно. В ушах барабанной дробью стучала кровь.  
Неожиданно дверь стала открываться — пронзительный скрип вырвал Шоичи из его дурного состояния, подцепил как рыбу на крючок и потащил на поверхность. Туда, где еще существовали какие-то нормы и ограничения. Где были правила и законы. Где…  
Шоичи дернулся, но Бьякуран уже открыл дверь и зашел, останавливаясь на пороге. Он не выглядел удивленным, и Шоичи какой-то частью сознания отметил это. У Бьякурана был заинтересованный вид, но он ничего не говорил и ничего не делал — просто стоял у двери и смотрел. Внимательно, цепко и оценивающе, будто ждал, пока Шоичи его попросит о чем-то.  
И Шоичи уже был готов на что угодно — даже попросить Бьякурана о помощи, лишь бы стало легче.  
— Бьякуран, — он облизнул сухие губы и снова сжал в кулаке член.   
Бьякуран медленно сдвинулся с места, подошел и опустился рядом на кровать. Коснулся кончиками пальцев поджавшегося живота, пачкая их в подсохшей сперме, и повел ниже. Шоичи загнанно дышал, изо всех сил стараясь не извиваться от его прикосновений.   
— Надо же, — спокойно сказал Бьякуран. — Я думал, Айрис солгала.  
Шоичи мотнул головой, слабо понимая, о чем идет речь. Бьякуран наклонился над ним и сказал почти в губы:  
— Она сказала, что тебе потребуется помощь.   
Дыхание перехватило, будто кто-то изо всех сил ударил под дых. Шоичи оскалился и прошептал — на выдохе:  
— Ненавижу ее.  
— Шо-тян такой грозный, когда лежит со спущенными штанами, — насмешливо заметил Бьякуран и снова погладил по животу, размазывая белесые потеки. — Ни о чем не хочешь меня попросить?  
— Хочу, — выдохнул Шоичи.  
Ему было плохо, настолько плохо, что хотелось сдохнуть — трупы ничего не чувствуют. Легкие ласки Бьякурана были хуже раскаленной стали, и обжигали почти так же.   
Бьякуран внимательно посмотрел на него, прикоснулся губами к подбородку, потерся носом о выставленную шею. А потом сполз с кровати и аккуратно снял с Шоичи сначала обувь, потом брюки. Погладил горячими ладонями внутренние стороны бедер — с нажимом, уверенно и сильно, будто делал так уже много раз.   
Если бы они были вместе, то в первую очередь Шоичи пошел бы к нему.   
Мысль осела на языке горечью, а потом Бьякуран широко лизнул его член — от основания и до чувствительной головки, и все вымело из головы. Шоичи охнул и закусил губу, вцепившись в покрывало.  
Его трясло и швыряло из жара в холод, а Бьякуран вылизывал его, прихватывал губами и гладил — от этого хотелось плавиться.   
Наконец Бьякуран взял в рот головку, и Шоичи ахнул, выгибаясь, проваливаясь в жаркую муть. Дыхание горело, внизу живота пульсировало. Бьякуран двигал головой неторопливо, не поднимая взгляда. Шоичи непроизвольно двинул бедрами вверх, толкаясь глубже, а потом не выдержал и положил ладонь на макушку Бьякурана. Тот слегка отстранился, выпуская член изо рта. Губы у него были припухшие и влажные, а взгляд — мутный и плавающий.   
Он облизнулся, и Шоичи сглотнул, перебирая пальцами пряди его волос.  
— Не вздумай дергать, — предупредил Бьякуран, и снова принялся сосать.  
По спине Шоичи побежали мурашки.   
Сказал бы ему кто-нибудь раньше, что он будет принимать от Бьякурана такую «помощь», Шоичи ни за что бы не поверил.  
— Черт, черт, черт…  
Выпустив его член изо рта, Бьякуран заставил его развести ноги шире и провел языком между ягодиц. Шоичи шумно втянул воздух, выгибаясь. Влажные прикосновения распаляли и заставляли желать большего. Будто узнав, о чем он думает, Бьякуран снова обхватил губами головку его члена и надавил на вход пальцем, медленно вводя его внутрь. Мышцы поддавались неохотно, палец Бьякурана ощущался внутри как что-то чужеродное, но ощущение странно завораживало. Потом Бьякуран сжал губы сильнее, и Шоичи кончил, не успев предупредить.   
Он лежал навзничь, щуря глаза в потолок, и дышал-дышал-дышал, пока Бьякуран неторопливо стягивал с себя одежду. Потом перевел взгляд на раздевшегося Бьякурана, и тот спросил:  
— Позволишь?  
Шоичи кивнул. Его снова начало захлестывать — невидимая горячая рука сжала горло и перекрыла воздух, кровь мощными толчками приливала к низу живота.  
Бьякуран забрался на кровать, заставил Шоичи немного переместиться и придавил теплой тяжестью. Надавил головкой на сжатый вход, застыл, тяжело и жарко выдыхая — Шоичи смотрел на него во все глаза, забывая про собственное состояние. Мысль была только одна — Бьякуран внутри него. Внутри.  
— Странно, да, Шо-тян? — выдохнул он.  
— Странно, — повторил Шоичи завороженно, и Бьякуран начал двигаться.  
Это было больно. Изнутри распирало с такой силой, что Шоичи дернулся, пытаясь оттолкнуть Бьякурана, но тот не позволил. Застыл и вжался в него, прижимаясь горячим лбом к шее, и что-то зашептал — Шоичи стало щекотно от беззвучного движения его губ.   
Растянутые мышцы пульсировали. Бьякуран приподнялся, осторожно коснулся его губ своими и медленно двинулся наружу. Шоичи охнул, стало очень горячо, а потом Бьякуран снова двинулся вперед, и время сошло с ума.  
Шоичи не знал, сколько времени все продолжалось, но в какой-то момент Бьякуран замер, свел брови и стиснул Шоичи так, что у него чуть не затрещали кости. И выдохнул в висок:  
— Не-ве-ро-ят-ный.  
Шоичи обнял его, чувствуя, как начинает болезненно тянуть мышцы. Отпускать Бьякурана не хотелось.  
Хотелось лежать в обнимку и целоваться. Хотелось, чтобы это длилось еще, еще и еще. Хотелось продолжения — чтобы обязательно вместе от начала и до конца, сворачивать горы и осушать моря, жить так, чтобы было не жаль.  
Шоичи решил не противиться желаниям и начал с малого — потянулся к Бьякурану и поцеловал.


End file.
